


Like Animals

by pastelgod



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Choking, Clothed Sex, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgod/pseuds/pastelgod
Summary: Trevor may be getting a little more than practice out of his sparring matches with Adrian.Or: Adrian disovers Trevor likes it rough and they fuck in the woods.





	Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

> This Drabble has been sitting around in my google docs for a while and I can’t seem to work it in to any of my stories in progress so have 1.7k of Adrian and Trevor doing gross stuff in the woods ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It had started as sparring, just staying sharp while on the road.

They were stopped outside a village with too few residents to have a proper name. Sypha had gone to barter for supplies without her companions, who she described as, “having the combined tact of a wet cat.”

Trevor wrapped his whip around both hands and pulled making a loud “ _snap_!” He cocked an eyebrow at Adrian and asked, “Want a rematch?”

“Careful Belmont,” Adrian replied as he flipped through a book Sypha had shoved into his hands, “I could have killed you back in Gresit.”

“And I could have killed you too. That’s why it was a tie, and why I’m wondering if you’d like a rematch.”

Adrian sighed and put his book down. “What would Sypha think if the prophecy ended here, hm? If three became two?”

Trevor snapped his whip again. “I’m not saying we fight to the death, just till yield. Think of it as practice for the big fight ahead. Unless you’re _scared to face me_.” Trevor’s face held the most infuriating smirk. 

Adrian knew that he really, really shouldn’t rise to Trevor’s juvenile challenge, but the man was just so _frustrating_ . He stood up. “ _Fine_ , Belmont, but don’t expect me to go easy on you.”

“I might actually kill you if you did.” Trevor dropped into a defensive stance and unwrapped his whip from his left hand. He started to circle Adrian. Adrian watched him, remaining completely still.

Trevor snapped his whip at Adrian, clearly trying to wrap it around his wrist to pull him off balance, but Adrian caught it instead, giving it a quick tug to send Trevor, instead, to the ground. Trevor recovered quickly, rolling to his feet and drawing his sword. He pushed off the ground and leapt at Adrian, who dogged to the left. Trevor hit the ground panting. “Your speed is cheating,” he growled. 

“What, do you think Dracula won’t use his abilities in the name of a ‘fair fight’?”

This went on for some time, with Trevor launching attack after attack at Adrian, and Adrian swiftly sidestepping each one. He was stronger than he was in Gresit, time and the blood of small animals he caught in the woods giving him more of his strength back. Adrian didn’t even draw his sword. Eventually, Trevor collapsed, exhausted and infuriated, right before Sypha returned with an armload of supplies. She chewed both of them out for wasting energy that could be spent fighting monsters on fighting each other. 

After that, Trevor had asked Adrian to fight almost every time they had some spare time. He was a quick learner, and after two more sparring sessions Adrian did actually have to draw his sword, Trevor getting better at predicting where he _would_ be, and striking there. Adrian indulged him in these skirmishes because they were seeming to become productive, and it’s not like he had much else to do. Dodging Trevor kept his mind off things.

It was another few sessions before Adrian realized Trevor might be getting _something else_ out of their fights. Trevor was being particularly annoying during that fight, keeping close in Adrian’s space which made it difficult for Adrian to block with his long sword. Adrian told himself that he wouldn’t stoop to the other man’s more vulgar tactics, but he was becoming frustrated. If it were any other enemy, he would have just sent his sword through his heart by now, but when she realized that she couldn’t stop these fights, Sypha made both men promise not to do any damage that would take more than a few days to heal. So, instead of a sword through the chest, Adrian grabbed Trevor by the hair.

In his surprise, Adrian was able to knock Trevor’s sword out of his grip with his elbow. It landed on the ground with a soft “ _thump_.”

“You know I could have killed you by now, Belmont.” Adrian stated, his grip still tight on Trevor’s hair. 

“Nnmmph!” Was Trevor’s articulate reply.

Adrian dragged Trevor closer to him. “Do you-“ ‘ _have a death wish_ ,’ was what Adrian was _going_ to say, but he stopped short and his eyes went wide when Trevor’s body connected with his. Something hard and hot met his thigh. Trevor’s face, already red from exertion, reddened three shades. 

“Are you… _getting off on this_?”

Trevor mumbled something Adrian couldn’t hear.

“What?”

“I said, let go of me!”

“Oh.” His surprise had melted all his frustration toward the man. Adrian released his grip and Trevor dropped an inch or so to the ground. He hadn’t realized he’d lifted the man in the air. That must have been… incredibly painful. But Trevor hadn’t cried out in pain. Instead he was… aroused. “Are you… every time we fight?”

“No!” Trevor shouted a little too quickly. He lowered his voice. “... sometimes. I can’t control it,” he hissed. His face looked even more red, if that was even possible. 

Adrian almost wanted to laugh. This entire situation was so ludicrous; the last son of the great Belmont clan getting aroused by a play fight with the son of Dracula.

Trevor turned his back to him and began to walk away quickly. “Don’t follow me,” he called behind him.

“What, are you going to go rub one out in the woods, thinking about my hand on your neck?”

Trevor spun around. “That’s none of your goddamn business, vampire.”

“Oh, we’re back to ‘vampire’ are we?” Adrian closed the distance between them with the same speed he used in their fights. He would be lying if he said the man didn’t have an effect on him and this whole situation, while bizarre, intrigued him. He couldn’t deny that he held some attraction towards the man, it’s just that attraction was usually obliterated the moment he opened his mouth. Trevor instinctively reached for his whip but, in his haste to leave, he had left both his whip and his sword on the forest floor behind them.

“This doesn’t mean anything,” Trevor gritted through clenched teeth.

“No, it doesn’t. Not unless you want it to.”

Trevor considered this. “Are you… propositioning me?” 

Adrian tilted his head to the side. “Perhaps.”

Trevor frowned. “No, you don’t get to shrug all this off onto me. _I_ got hard during a fight. _You_ are following me after.”

“I’m just curious about you, Belmont.” Adrian’s voice sounded bored but his eyes were fixed, intense.

“You have two choices- fuck off and leave me alone, or do something other than talk.”

Adrian grabbed Trevor by the throat and pressed him against the tree behind him. His made sure his pressure was light, Trevor could easily break away, but he melted into the touch. Adrian slotted his thigh between Trevor’s legs. He was still hard- or hard again. Adrian hovered his lips above Trevor’s ear. “Oh, I think I have many more choices than that,” Adrian whispered. Trevor shivered and bucked against Adrian’s thigh.

Adrian pulled back a bit. “You really are getting off on this, aren’t you?” Trevor whined in response. Well, he wasn’t talking now, was he? This could be fun. Adrian tightened his grip on his neck.

Adrian pressed back into Trevor, let the man hump his leg as Adrian stared intensely at him. It was captivating, the way his pulse quickened under his skin and through Adrian’s palm, his soft, breathy pants, his almost pained look of concentration. It didn’t take long for him to finish, his breath quickening and his pace stuttering. Adrian was completely entranced by it all.

So much so, that he was ready to walk away with just the memory, but Trevor reversed their positions and pushed him against the same tree, mumbling something about them being even. He undid Adrian’s belts, fell to his knees, and unlaced Adrian’s pants. Adrian intellectually knew that he was hard but it felt distant, secondary, to the display that was Trevor Belmont. He became acutely aware of his arousal, though, when Trevor fished his erection out of his pants, starting with a few slow strokes. Adrian pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to muffle any embarrassing noises when Trevor popped the tip of his cock into his mouth. He was warm and soft, and so unlike the rough, brash public Trevor Belmont.

Adrian wasn’t exactly a virgin, sex and sustenance being so closely tied for vampires, but this was like nothing he’d ever experienced. The sensation of Trevor expertly sucking him down paired with the thrill of having so much power over a powerful, strong-willed individual, was intoxicating. He understood why so many of his father’s generals were monarchs.

Adrian was surprised when a hand met his, such an intimate gesture fully out of place in the midst of such debauchery. He quickly understood, though, when his hand was guided to Trevor’s hair. He made a tentative tug at the strands and the man under him moaned. Alright then, he thought. He gripped tighter and thrust into the man’s mouth. Trevor’s eyes widened, but he kept up with the pace, and Adrian could feel the tip of his cock hitting the tight back of Trevor’s throat. He guided Trevor using his hair, effectively fucking his mouth.

The man under him started to squirm uncomfortably, but wasn’t making any moves to resist the pace that Adrian was setting. He took a guess at what might be bothering Trevor, and pressed the tip of his boot between his legs. Trevor closed his eyes and moaned loudly, bucking against Adrian’s boot. This man really was unbelievably perverted.

It didn’t take much more for Adrian to finish; Trevor’s lips, red and abused, wrapped around his cock and leaking drool was more than enough. He held the man close to him as he came, and only released his grip when Trevor pushed against his hips, desperate for air.

 Adrian looked down. There was ejaculate on his shoe; Trevor had clearly come again, and from that. Trevor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and adjusted his pants. The stains on the light fabric were… very noticeable. Adrian fixed his own pants before offering a hand to Trevor. He pulled him up. Adrian adjusted Trevor’s clothes, pulling his trousers up and his tunic down to obscure the stain.

“You could probably disguise it with some dirt,” Adrian offered.

“Yeah, like crotch dirt isn’t just as suspicious.”

“Just trying to help.”

Trevor obviously didn’t want to talk about what just transpired, and Adrian let him. He wouldn’t, though, let it be their last encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
